The Pack
by Believenfairies
Summary: Just an idea I had, a way to get Chloe and the gang and the Pack in the same room. Very short, but one day it may become more :) One shot... for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a long time since I've submitted anything. I've had this idea. It's just a one shot right now, but who knows. Enjoy!

The Pack

We'd been driving for three days straight. The only reason I knew that we were in New Jersey was because Derek made sure that we switch the license plates on the CRV that he'd "commandeered" back in Maryland. Simon and Tori was passed out in the back seat and I'd just woken up, preparing to take over for Derek so he could finally get some sleep.

"Derek," I began. I didn't want to upset him so I was trying to choose my words carefully. "Are you sure you want to do this? What if they try to-."

"We talked about this Chloe, I don't think we have any other choice. If we approach the Pack, instead of waiting for them to find us, and tell them about the Edison group, they're not going to have time to worry about who we may, or may not have killed," he replied. I could hear the exhaustion in his voice, but I needed to be sure that Derek wasn't going to get himself killed, while trying to protect the rest of us.

"They may not do anything to _us_, but what about you. I thought the Pack wasn't accepting of non-pack members," we didn't know much about the Pack, and it wasn't always easy separating fact from fiction, but even though Derek was willing to risking his own life, I couldn't handle it, not now… not after our kiss.

Derek pulled the CRV over to the side of the sparkly traveled road, unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face me. "I know what we're might be walking into, but we're in between and rock and a hard place and this seems like the lesser of two evils. We were lucky when we brought down Edison headquarters before. We may not be that lucky again, we need someone on our side, we need help."

I looked down at my hands and I could feel myself fidgeting, he was right, I knew he was. Going to the Pack and throwing ourselves at their mercy was our best option. I didn't say anything, I just turned to remove my seatbelt, open the door and trade places with Derek. He met me in front of the car, headlight shining around us, I expected him to just let me walk past but he stopped me and put his hands hesitantly on my waist, like he wasn't sure if he'd be allowed. My heart skipped a beat and I hurried to reassure him by rubbing my hands up and down his arms reassuringly.

I waited for him to say something although subconsciously I knew he wouldn't. We were literally running for our lives and neither of us knew how a new relationship fit. At one point I brought it up to Tori, I was ready for the mockery but she surprised. "Our lives are crap, and we have no idea if or when they'll get any better. Why not take your kicks where you can get them?" My jaw dropped, I'd never heard her say something so reassuring, but she redeemed herself immediately after. "If giant hulking dog boys are your think, who am I to stop you." Then she walked out of the room we'd shared at the time.

Standing on the side of the road with Derek, I reflected back onto the only good piece of advice that I got from Tori and leaned up while simultaneously tugging Derek down towards me and pressed my lips to his. When we pulled apart, I gave him a small smile then pushed him toward the passenger door, as I took over the last leg of driving. Derek had planned the route after he and Tori were able to do some research and figure out where the Pack might live. Nine nerve racking hours later, with Tori and Simon still asleep in the back seat and Derek stirring awake in the passenger seat, I pulled up next to a gate with a sign that read Stonehaven. I put the car in park and turned off the engine and looked over to Derek who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Tori and Simon were beginning to stir as well. I looked over to Derek.

"Well," I began, "What now?"

Derek took a deep breath, "Chloe, leave the keys in the ignition, and we'll leave the bags in the car… in case we have to make a quick exit. We walk from here and let me do the talking. We'll tell them about the experimentation, and hopefully turn this whole mess over to people who are more equipped to deal with it."

"Can't say I see anything wrong with that, but what are we going to do after that?" Tori chimed.

Derek took another breath, "I've been doing some research. We need somewhere to lay low until things blow over with Chloe's dad, and somewhere where Tori doesn't attract too much attention when she throws a temper tantrum and something blows up. We also need somewhere isolated enough that I don't have to worry every time I have to change."

"I feel like this is leading somewhere big," Simon mumbled.

"There's a town, it's pretty isolated and rural. There's a small town where we might be able to get work if we need it, but most of the people live in cabins that are scatter through the wooded area of the town. I think we should go there and lay low for a bit."

"With the exception of the fact that we'll be living in the middle of nowhere, what aren't you telling us about this fantasy hideaway," Tori asked impatiently.

"It's in Canada."

The car was silent until Tori spoke up, "How are we even supposed to do that? Illegal border hopping will get you sent to a federal prison."

"I'm working on the details, but we have to take all of this one problem at a time, first we alert the pack, then we worry about Canada. Leave the door unlocked when you get out," Derek stated as he climbed out of the car, he'd just used the voice that no one argued with, not even Tori.

After getting out the car, we prepared to walk down the drive and possibly into another disaster. Somewhere along the way I'd grabbed a hold of Derek's hand, I thought it was frightening begin caught by the enemy, but walking into their hands was a type of fear that I hadn't experienced until now. By the time we reached the door Derek looked about ready to pounce. He was eager to turn over the responsibility of the Edison group to the adults, but I could tell that he was also curious about meeting the pack Alpha. No one was moved so I reached past Derek, who at some point and conveniently tucked me behind himself, and rang the doorbell. It wasn't long before we heard a voice yelling back to someone in the house before reaching up and twisting the knob. The pulled the door opened and gaped when he saw us, you'd think a stranger had never knocked on the door before. I looked up to Derek waiting for him to say something but he just started at the man standing in the doorway like he wasn't sure what to do, run or attack. The five of us stood there for a very uncomfortable 45 seconds before Simon stepped up and held out his hand.

"Hi," he said prize winning smile at the ready. "My name is Simon," he began, "this is Tori, Chloe, and my brother Derek, and I'm not sure what the protocol is but… we were wondering if you Alpha had a little bit of time to spare. We're kind of experiencing a problem and could use the help."

It was another 45 seconds to a minute before anyone else moved. The man in the doorway turned the top half of his body into the house careful not to take his eyes from Derek.

"Elena," he yelled, "I think we have a problem."

A/N: It's been a while since I've written anything. This is just a one shot on a funny way I think we could integrate Derek, Chloe, and the gang in with the Pack. For now all I have is this, but maybe one day I'll expand. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize in advance I haven't edited any of this

The man in the doorway never took his eyes from us, or shall I say from Derek. Before long a woman with shoulder length blonde hair dressed in blue jeans, and red t-shirt shoved the man aside and stood in the doorway, again we looked to Derek but it was Simon who was left to do the talking.

"Hi," he began again, "We hate to intrude but we were hoping to speak to the Alpha."

As soon as he finished his sentence, there was another body in the door, slightly shorter than Derek with blonde hair, and gorgeous, to be honest, but he had a look in his eye that made me grad Derek's hand and take a step back. A mistake on my part because Derek snapped out of whatever trance he was in and let out a quiet growl as his hand tightened around mine. Simon's smile was beginning to wane and I was thinking that we might be in a bit of trouble. The woman who'd stepped into the doorway held up her hands in both directions.

"Whoa, whoa, everybody calm down," she turned to look at Simon, "What do you want?"

"Um, something's happened that we thought you should know about."

Derek and the blond guy were still having a stare off and I could feel the anger radiating. If this didn't stop soon we were going to be in trouble. Derek was fine when it was one on one with a regular guy, but this guy was a werewolf too, and we didn't have the best track record with those guys.

"Why don't we all come inside and figure this out," I heard a voice suggest from inside the house. He sounded like the only person in our vicinity who wasn't angry.

"Yeah," the woman in the doorway replied. "I think we'd better."

I didn't want to go. I didn't know what was happening with Derek but he was seriously on edge, I could feel him gradually grabbing a hold of my hand tighter, and he seemed ready to pounce. If he didn't calm down soon, he'd either do something stupid to provoke an attack, or he'd start to change. Both were bad options right now.

When we stepped into the house, both, the first man who'd opened the door, and the blond man and woman were to our left, standing closest to me, and the man who's answered the door and another man were standing to our right, closest to Simon. I could tell that they were going to force us to walk ahead of them. We were verbally directed through a doorway on the left, it looked like any other living room, but the atmosphere was tense and threatening. Simon, Tori, and I sat closely together on the couch, and Derek stood directly behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder, like's pull me over the top of the couch if he felt he had to. The four Pack members also stood glaring at us, as if they were trying to pull our stories from our minds. Finally the woman spoke up.

"So, you said you wanted to speak to me, what do you want?"

I startled a bit, it's not that I wasn't all about equality for women, but I guess when I thought Alpha, I always though male. Guess not.

Simon, Tori, and I looked at each other. Derek was supposed to do all of our talking but it didn't look like he was going to be saying much of anything soon. He was really scaring me. I'd never seen him act like this before. I looked at Simon and nodded for him to explain.

"Um, right, so. My name is Simon, this is Tori, Chloe, and my brother Derek." Everyone's eyes moved from Simon to Derek clearly noticing the lack of family resemblance.

"Yeah, our story can explain that too," Simon stated. Simon took a deep breath and began to tell our story. He started with how Derek, and his dad disappeared, then went into how we all met and Lyle house and were given various drugs and false diagnosis. Simon explained how we broke of out Lyle House, got captured, escaped again, and so on and so forth. At some point along the way I heard whispering behind me and turned to see a beautiful woman with red hair standing next to the nice guy who suggested we come in.

When Simon finished with how we escaped, he conveniently left out that Tori had to kill her mother and that I killed Dr. Davidoff. When he finished our story no one moved. It looked like they were trying to tell if we'd made it up or not until,

I opened my mouth to say something, although I'm not sure what when I heard a voice from my left, "I've been looking for you guys forever, where are we?" It was Liz, I turned to her and smiled, I hadn't seen her in a few days and I was beginning to worry, although Derek told me that worrying about someone who was already dead was kind of oxymoronic.

Before I could respond to her I heard another voice from directly behind me.

"My goodness you're the brightest one I've ever seen."

I turned and standing next to Derek was a ghost with a sword resting against her hip. I didn't mean to but a yell flew from my mouth. Derek snapped to attention and just as a feared pulled me over the top of the couch and behind him. He was yelling for Tori and Simon to get out while I was yelling at him to stop. The read headed woman was yelling something about Eve and Liz had picked up a chair and was holding it toward the other ghost like she was warding off a tiger at the zoo.

Our yells were quickly drowned out by the blond male yelling "EVERYBODY SHUT UP."

We all stopped moving, we were too terrified to do otherwise. The woman with the red hair was the first to say anything, "Eve I told you that you should stop walking around with that sword visible. You almost gave that poor girl a heart attack."

"Well I didn't think she freak out like that, _you_ never care."

"Not everyone is me Eve, I see you every day, Chloe here is new to necromancy."

"She's just so bright," the woman Eve responded taking another step toward me. Instinctively I squeezed closer to Derek.

"What in the _hell_ is happening," Derek yelled, he hated when ghost were around, he had no way to defend us from them.

"I-I-it's ok-k-kay. I j-just over reacted," I stuttered, ugh, I hated when that happened.

"Maybe we should all take a seat, and sweet heart you can put down the chair now," the red headed lady said to Liz.

Derek is so tense he looks ready to snap.

"Um, you know, it's okay. We should just go. I wanted to tell you because we didn't know who else to go to," I started.

"Why didn't you go to a coven," the man who opened the door asked.

"Well," Simon began, "Tori's a witch, but she's also part sorcerer, I don't think they would have helped. She's also a pain in the-," Tori's elbow to the side shut him up.

"We just figured that since they were kidnapping and experimenting on werewolves that you'd want to know. Um, now that you know, we can probably go." I took a hold of Derek's hand and we all made our way back to the front door.

"Where are you guys going?" The pack Alpha asked us. I thought about telling here that we were looking into Canada, but for some reason I said,

"We don't know."

"So you guys have only known about your abilities and used them actively for what, about a month?" the Alpha asked.

"Derek and I have known for longer but we've never had to do much until everything with Lyle House."

The Alpha was silent for a while, then said, "we may know some people who can give you guys some advice. Help you gain some control until you figure out where you're going to go."

This time we looked at Derek, if he wasn't comfortable staying here, then we wouldn't stay.

"I thought you didn't accept anyone who wasn't pack?" Derek spoke for the first time.

"It's a little more complicated than that," the Alpha said. "If you want to hang around for a bit, maybe we can clear up some confusion."

Derek looks to Simon, then Tori, then me. We all gave him to nod of accent.

"Alright," Derek said. "We'll stay."

A/N: Hope you liked it. R&R


End file.
